Harry Potter and the vampires ring
by mad.author.omg
Summary: Harry's a young wizard who doesnt know it. An adaption to J.K Rowlings Harry Potter and the philosophers stone, with a twist. Includes some characters from twilight saga. Great for any twilight / Harry Potter saga fans.
1. Chapter 1 Diet

Harry Potter and the vampires ring.

"HARRY POTTER!!!WAKE UP AND GET OUT OF BED!!"

Uncle Vernon screamed from the bottom of the stairs. _Let me guess it's past nine o clock on a Sunday morning, am I not allowed even one uninterrupted dream?_ Harry thought.

Uncle Vernon burst through the attic door. They couldn't even spare enough money to get a proper door, its one where you lift up, it was the lid type, the attic was horrible to think because it wasn't even converted it was all spider invested and spider-web invested.

Uncle Vernon pulled off the very thin scruffy blanket to reveal a very tired-looking Harry. "What have I told you boy?"

"Not to enjoy my Sunday morning?" Harry breathed.

"What was that boy?"Uncle Vernon said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, I just said I'll get up now."

Harry and his, purple-faced uncle looked at another a moment or two. Then he got up and kicked aside a few boxes of Christmas decorations and found his, scruffy five pound, shoes.

" They are very expensive decorations Potter." Uncle Vernon said while closing the attic. Harry never knew why he had to live with the Dursleys and he didn't want to know. All he knew is that things aren't what they seem. For example, everybody had normal dreams you know, with bunnies and flowers and crap. But not Harry he has dreams where things don't exactly make sense, all he sees is a flash of yellow and a scream of terror. He saw nothing but figures blurred with fast movement as they struggled against a tall pale white other was that he could read peoples mind,well he wasnt sure on that one yet because it was just recent, but he was entirly sure he was hearing_ something._ As he walked into the kitchen he noticed Uncle Vernons voice, but he wasnt talking, well at least he wasnt talking when Harry looked at him , but he might have been talking _before_ Harry looked at him. " Cook the breakfast Dudly shall be home soon, I want all of his favourites- Chips, cake and a big fry." Aunt Petunia said coldly towards him. Dudly had been at fat camp all summer- curtosy of the private school he went to, Petunia had been arguing strongly at this motion but the school threatened using legal action against the family. Well this was good because Dudly was fifteen stone for a twelve years old. Something like that shouldnt be.

" Now Petunia, you know what the school said, if he comes back with as nearly as much _fat "_ Uncle Vernon said but cut off when he got to the word fat and snorted. " They will use _legal_ action against us. The camp he went to has said he has made great progress but has been caught sneaking food in his room. But we shouldt tempt him- we should keep up his diet."

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2 Neighbours

Chapter 2

As Harry lay on his pile of blankets hours later, watching dust roll by on the cieling. He replayed the last morning in his head. From the time he cooked the monster breakfast for Dudley, to the time he was told to go to his _room_ for fighting.

Dudley burst through the door just after Harry had finished cooking, and demanded food, as be honest Harry could see the change in Dudleys body he was alot slimmer and he was taller too. Harry sat looking jelous when Dudley had his food placed in front of him, he got everything he couldnt help think how long it would take Dudley to become the size he was before. All Harry got for breakfast everyday was a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice. As Dudley wolfed down his monster breakfast, he eyed Harry with suspicious eyes.

"Where's the fairy cakes?" Dudley demanded, still watching Harry now with angry eyes. Harry hadnt made any cakes, just some eggs, sausages, puddin, bacon, rashers, alot of toast and a bottle of coke. He didnt see how any eleven year old boy could fit that down his system plus cakes.

"I didnt make any." Harry told him.

"What?" Dudley snapped.

Aunt Petunia saw what was happening and obviously sensed the tension rise in the room.

"Ok thats enough, Dudums finish your breakfast I'll make cakes later." She said.

When Dudley had finished he got up and ran to the couch and switched the television on to full blast. He sat there looking like a big blob on the couch watching tv with a blank expression. As Harry got up he was heading for the attic, but Aunt Petunia ordered him to clean the kitchen. _Stupid Potter didnt make me any cakes, I'll show him._ Harry whipped around to look at Dudley and stared at him , Dudley was still staring at the screen. Harry could have sworn he had said something.

"Uhh Dudley...?" Harry asked.

" What?" Dudley snapped back, this attitude was getting on Harrys nerves now.

" What did you just say?"

" I didnt say anything Potter." And with that Dudley whipped his body back to the tv.

" Yes you did, I heard you!" Harry demanded." Its not my fault, your dad told me you were too fat to be allowed into school, so I wasnt to make cakes for you."

What happened next was that Harry couldnt control himself, he was too angry. Dudley charged at him with fists up and knocked Harry to the ground. Harry struggled against Dudleys force but couldnt get brawled for the best part of a minute, before Petunia ran in screaming.

" HARRY POTTER!!" She yelled, pulling him off Dudley." Go to your bed now!" Though you could hardly call it a bed.

Harry stalked off with a backward glance at Dudley. He was cradled in his mothers arms while she shooed and purred at him, what a baby.

When Harry got upstairs he stopped by the window at the top and looked out. He noticed at the end of the street was a van, a van that looked like one of those van you hired if you were moving. The house at the end of the street was different from the houses that surrounded it. What caught Harrys attention was not the van or the house but it was the people. There were nine in total , and they were all extremley pale.


	3. Chapter 3 Them

Chapter 3 Them.

Harry got up earlier than usual this morning; he sat on the edge of his pile of blankets and stared into space. Often his mind drifted to his parents, who died ten years ago in a plane crash. And Harry was finding it hard to keep his mind away from his new neighbours, who looked friendly enough people. He thought about the people in detail, with their pale skin and beautiful faces, with hair each more unique than the next. There were nine people, the first one Harry saw was a medium sized man with blond hair and distinguished features and looked about thirty. The second was a beautiful girl, she looked around seventeen or less and she was also blond.

Next was a boy, he was big in muscles and looked really strong. After him Harry saw a short pixie like teenager, she was so pretty Harry could only pull to get his attention back to the shiny Volvo, that was parked across the street, which held the rest of the strangers. Out of the Volvo next was an average looking eighteen to twenty year old, who was strawberry blond hair. Harry noticed now that beside the blond man he had seen first was a small woman who looked barley twenty five, she now held the mans hand. She had caramel coloured hair also very very beautiful.

As the people now standing in the driveway walked into the house, a couple barley older than seventeen or eighteen got out of the shiny Volvo and walked into the house. The couple were extremely beautiful; the girl was very beautiful with soft brown hair and the boy had uncontrollably messy, bronze-ish blondish hair. Harry then heard Petunia on the stairs so decided to run up to the attic before he got caught staring out the window. But just as Harry passed the window he glanced back out and as he did, he saw a small girl around the same size as Harry . She had reddish brownish blondish colour hair and rosy cheeks but other than her face she looked really pale. If Harry had had a good look at her, he would have seen her true beauty, but for now he had only seen a glimpse of her beauty. He was so glad they moved in and he hoped the girl was going to his school soon, because then he could actually talk to her.

As Harry lay here in his attic and thought of nothing but the girl. He only wished he was allowed to leave the house then he could go over and welcomed them to the neighbourhood. Harry heard Uncle Vernon get up for work so decided to go back to bed knowing it was six thirty now. _Grunt, stupid boss not giving me the promotion, I'll show him, I'll pick up the badgers on the way to work. _Harry heard uncle Vernon say, but Harry was so used to this he was prepared to believe he was hearing people's thoughts. Harry had to chuckle to himself because of what uncle Vernon had thought. Just as Harry was drifting back off to sleep he thought of his birthday, it was exactly a week away and though his birthdays weren't much fun , he still couldn't wait to be eleven years old.


	4. Chapter 4 Suprise

Chapter 4 Suprise

As the week passed in a blurr Harry still couldnt get the girl out of his mind, it was driving him crazy. Sometimes when the Dursleys went out, either to the shops or to aunt Marges house, Harry often thought about going over to the house and introducing himself , but never could pluck up the courage.

"......Then your to do the dishes, windows, stairs....." Aunt Petunia said as she thought Harry was listning. " Did you hear me? "

Harry snapped back to reality , he had been fantisising about the girl for days now.

" Oh umm ...yeah sure." Harry replied even though he hadnt heared a single word, it was probably just the ussual. " Where are you going?"

"I don't think thats any of your business." Petunia said coldly." We are taking Dudley and his friend to the beach - as its a beautiful day." When the Dursleys left Harry ran to the window and watched them untill the car was around the bend. Then he looked down to the house, it was a beautiful day and Harry didnt know why they werent out in the garden or something, like every other person. But didnt think any more about going down because he had alot of work to do.

The next day Harry came down to the kitchen and waited for the big , Happy Birthday Harry! But nothing came. This wasnt an abnormal day so Harry just grabbed his toast and sat down looking glum. Aunt Petunia and Vernon were having a conversation.

" I said we are going to the new neighbours house." Harrys head jerked up as Petunia said this.

What was she talking about? The new neighbours!? Was this the chance Harry had to finnally talk to the girl? Was he even going?

" Um...am I going?" Harry asked cassually. Not wanting Petunia to get thats the last thing he wanted.

"Of course, imagine not bringing you and then they see you out in the garden , they might think we are taking you hostage or something. Now we dont want the law against us _again._" Uncle Vernon said coldly." Now go upstairs and get into your best clothes we dont want to make them think we are wierdos."

Harry took the stairs two at a time, but now that he thought about it he wasn't so sure he was ready. Well he looked at her a few times when he had the chance and he never got to see her properly anyway, it was blurred from the window and the distance. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and felt disapointment because he didnt look like most boys in his class, who were tan, blond and handsome but not Harry. He was small, skinny, white with jet black hair. He put on his over-sized jeans and grey runners, with his way-too baggy t-shirt. What a show, the girl with beautiful skin, nice clothes and pretty hair, and Harry who was, just Harry. It was like Harry's favourite movie: Beauty and the Beast.

Harry walked down the stairs to find the Dursley's waiting for him. " Hurry up Potter." Uncle Vernon snapped. Harry jumped the last of the stairs in a rush, so he almost fell. The walk accross the road was annoying, because Dudley was screaming that they didn't go in the car.

As they walked up the path Harry had to gasp at the house, it was huge up close, but looked sort-of eerie. Uncle Vernon knocked three times and before Harry could blink, the door opened and there stood the tall blond male Harry had seen almost two weeks ago.

" Well hello, what a suprise and you are?" The blond male asked while shaking Vernons hand, at least they were friendly.

" Umm... Im Vernon..D..Dursley" uncle ernon stuttered. Harry realised that he had flinched away as soon as the men exchanged touches.

" Im very sorry, I've just washed my hands with cold water." The man said apoligetically.

" Oh well, Im Vernon, like I said and this is my family, Petunia and Dudley. Oh and this is Harry."

"Well its very nice to meet you, would you like to come in?"

"Um...yes I think we will."

As they stepped in Harry wasn't the only one to gasp. Inside it was huge, tiles covered the floor while the cieling was pure white, there was no cobweb or stain or any dirt to be found, it was beautiful. The blond man lead them into the sitting room where two other males sat.

"Well Vernon, and family, this is Emmett and Jasper. Jasper, Emmett this is Vernon , Petunia, Dudley and Harry Dursley. And excuse me but Im Carlisle Cullen and these are my foster children." Carlilse said." I have seven more with me and my wife ,Esme."

Just then a small brunette walked in, "You called?" she said.

" Esme this is -"

" Yes I heard you talking on my way in. Vernon, Petunia, how nice to meet you." She must of heard about the hand shaking because she didn't try shake anyones hand." Harry, Dudley Renesmee is through that door why dont you go meet her?"

Harry who was delighted, almost ran but was stopped by Dudley saying he didnt want to. "Well Harry why dont you?" Esme asked.

"Ok." Harry said while looking at Vernon.

" Well how about a tour of the house?" Harry heard Esme ask the Dursleys, as he walked out the door. Suddenly Harrys heart stopped as he saw Renesmee sitting at the table alone, flicking through a magazine.

" Oh hi Harry!" She called. She had an american accent.

" How do you know- wait let me guess you heard?"

" Yes."

" Oh well you all have very good hearing! Renesmee, am I saying it right?"

" Yeah we all do and yes you are"

"Oh good"

"By the way Happy Birthday." Renesmee said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Explianations? No!

**Chapter 5**

"Wha...what...did you say?" Harry stuttered; amazing how did she know? Did the Dursley's or Harry let it slip? Harry thought and thought but was pretty sure he didnt say anything apart from, ok and hello, but thats about it.

" Oh um...well...um ... eh.." Just as Renesmee started to stutter Harry saw a beutiful woman he had seen before and and a handsome male, one also he had seen before.

" Hello Harry, excuse me but I just need a word with Nessie, dont mind me stealing her for a few moments." The beautiful woman said to Harry. The male and Harry were very uncomfortable and akward standing in the kitchen not saying anything.

" So ... how are you Harry?" The male asked.

" Oh ..um fine..uh yeah Im very well, yourself?" Harry replied.

" Did I hear Nessie say it was her birthday?"

" Yes.. um it is; but I haven't told you know how --"

Harry was cut off by the male.

" How she knew it was your birthday... well lets just say she has a gift for knowing, she's very smart. Oh you must think Im very rude; I'm Edward, Edward Cullen and the woman who just took Nessie; thats her mother Bella Cullen." He finished for Harry, well come to think of it, Harry thought he looked a bit young to have an eleven year old daughter.

" Excuse me, Edward how old is Nes..Nessie?" Harry asked.

" Oh um Nessie, she's eleven , oh um shes not our biological daughter, shes adopted." Edward replied.

" Oh well, because she looks alot like you and well shes very young and so are you, if you dont mind me saying."

Just that moment Bella and Nessie, or Renesmee Harry liked to call her because it was a nicer name, walked through

the door. Suddenly Harrry remembered that he had a special gift for mind-reading thing, and he couldnt read any of these minds especially Bella's.

" Well Harry its getting late and I think your aunt and uncle are getting a bit uncomfortable here." Bella said with a smile. But Harry had alot more questions to ask them. Edward led Harry through to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were just sitting watching television. Uncle Vernon and Petunia weren't in here but Dudley was sitting on the other couch looking terrified to move. Dudley jumped up when he saw Harry and said;

"Oh good you're here lets go, mum and dad are at the door."

Harry and Dudley walked out to the door and sure enough they were there.

" Harry I was just telling Vernon and Petunia that you should come over to play with Renesmee any time you like on any day, except sunny days as we go _away_ on them days." Esme told Harry. The walk back to the house was quiet, and even quieter inside the house.

" Beautiful, absolutly beautiful, how do they do it?" Uncle Vernon asked.

" I dont know but did you see the bedrooms? And they only paid one hundred thousand! Its worth way more than that!" Petunia replied.

Harry lay in bed that night and prayed that it woulnt be sunny out tomorrow because he really wanted to talk to Nessie. He dreamth of wierd things that night; full of huge dog-like things chasing him when he was with Nessie and the Cullens all sparkling. But he could explain, he had alot of questions left for Renesmee she had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6 London

**Thanks for all the reviews, and story alerts!!! This is my first authors note for chapter 6. So enjoy this chapter its full of suprises! Enjoy and please review!!! FYI the OOOOoooOOO are dividers!!**

**Chapter 6 Letters**

_Knock Knock Knock. _Harry heard the door and jumped up, he ran to the window and was delighted to see the shiney volvo outside his garden, with Edward inside at the wheel. Harry heard Bella's voice at the door along with Renesmee's voice. He was in the middle of cleaning the bathroom so hoped Renesmee didnt come up to see him; how embaressing!

"Uh...umm...Okay..uh sure hold on a moment....POTTER!" Uncle Vernons voice could be heard from in the hall. Harry almost fell down as he stumbled to get up off the floor. He was half way down the stairs when he realised he was still wearing the rubber gloves, so he quickly stuffed them in his pocket.

" Oh hello Harry!" Renesmee said cheerfully.

" Hi !" Harry said back to her.

" Potter, I mean Harry," Uncle Vernon stopped and gave a sheepish look at Bella. " Ms. Cullen and her daughter, would like you to join them for a trip into London." All the time while he was saying this he looked like he was in severe pain.

" Oh um that sounds nice." Harry replied. He ran and got his jacket and mumbled goodbye to the Dursleys. Harry knew they were glad to get rid of him. " Hello Harry, how are you?" Edward asked as he stepped into the car.

"Oh um Im fine, youself?" Harry replied, feeling very nervous.

"Im very well thank you." Edward returned with a smile.

Harry tried not to stare at Renesmee or any of the Cullens, he even tried to read their minds but was very unsuccessful at it. he moment they arrived in London was just five minutes after they left Little Whinning, which was an hour drive with Uncle Vernon, or so he heard.

" Harry have you ever been in London?" Bella asked Harry.

"Uh no accually,Ive never been any where outside the neighbour-hood as far as I remember." Harry replied. Feeling very embarresed which was happening quite alot in the presence of these fine people.

" My word, never? Ive been here about ten times and we only moved here!" Bellas voice sounded so shocked.

They stood there like they were waiting for something.

" Oh there you are! Finnally!" Edward shouted accross the street, where Jasper; Harry recognised from the house, and a small pixie girl Harry had never met but had seen on the first day stepped out of a car.

" Sorry we are late, Alice just had to buy some shoes she saw in a shop window." Jasper said with a grin, apparently her name was Alice; nice!

They all walked very fast and as Harry took each step he began to get very calmer than ussual.

" Harry, Im sorry if this isnt much fun I didnt even want to go either, they made me." Renesmee jerked her head towards Edward and Bella. Harry thought he heard Edward breath; "Did not".

As a matter of fact Harry was having fun, being with Renesmee was his type of fun.

" Anyway, Im also sorry for not talking as much, you see Im more of a thinker, not a talker." She finished.

As they walked in silence stopping every now and again to look in the window of shops, they came to a divided path, both leading to shops. The girls decided to go Right and the boys, left. Renesmee insisted that she go with Harry not wanting anymore awkward-ness between them. Alice insisted that Renesmee to come with them as she seen a very nice dress she wanted her to fit on. In the end Harry, Edward and Jasper went left and Nessie, Bella and Alice went right.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry ended up sitting in a cafe with the boys eating an ice-cream.

" No seriously, thats what I heard her say!" Jasper and Edward were in the middle of a conversation.

" No impossible, Rosalie would never say that! She loves Esme!" Edward replied back to Jasper. Harry didnt know who they were talking about so he dicided to turn his attention back to the television screen he had been news was all that was on for the public to watch.

_'In other news, bird watchers from all around Britan have been claiming that they have seen at least one hundred owls fly in all directions this morning. Of course this has been proven to be true as they have pictures to back the stories up.'_

"Wow did you see that guys?" Harry asked Edward and Jasper.

"See what the birds? Yeah its been happening all morning, Im suprised the ministry havent covered it up, Imagine the daily prophet writing a story like that? _Ministry cant control birds,_ that will be the headline tomorrow you watch!" Jasper said waith a smirk. Edward nudged him and jerked his head towards Harry. What was he talking about? The daily Prophet?. Thats not a news paper is it? As far as Harry knows its not so why the big story?

"What? He'll be getting his letter soon enough anyway, today Alice said so why dont we let him in now?" Jasper asked Edward.

Just that moment a large brown owl swooped in the cafe window and dropped a large heavy envolope on Harry's lap.

" See what d'ya know? Told ya!" Jasper seemed happy with his success. Harry was amazed and at the same time confused, he didnt know what was going on, so decided that the letter would tell him everything he wanted to know.

He pulled apart the envolope carefully, checking twice that it was definetly adressed to him. Inside the letter it said:

**Dear Mr Potter, **

**We are pleaed to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Term starts September first, please ensure you have the required books and essentials with you. Students can bring what they desire, either an owl, a cat or a toad. There is an attached peice of parchment with a list of all the things you do not bring a broom as first years are not allowed have one.**

**Yours sincerly,**

**Proffesor M. Magonagle.**

" Wow." Was all Harry could say. Was this some sort of joke? Was he really a..a ...wizard?

"Is this true?" He asked.

" Yes it is true, you are a wizard, and a pretty good one if you train up a bit." Edward answered.

" Were...Are you a wizard?" Harry asked the two of them.

" Um..no but I would have loved to be one, it sounds so cool, levetating and casting spells! Oh boy you are lucky." Jasper replied.

"Were you a wizard Edward?"

"No but it does sound cool to be one." He replied." Come on we'll go meet the girls now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you get one?!" Nessie asked Harry.

"Yeah!" Harry said just a bit too loud that passers by stopped and looked at him. Harry was still confused so suggested they talk about this.

" You see Harry, there is a school called Hogwarts. Its a magical school and wizards from all over the country go there to train up. They do spells,potions and defence. The headmaster is Dumbledore and hes the greatest wizard who ever mum and dad went there too, when they were young....Harry? Are you okay?" Renesmee stopped and stared at him, and it was just then that he realised he was motionless and his mouth was hanging open.

He quickly pulled himself back together and stared at Nessie.

"A...a...wizard you say?" Harry looked at Jasper, so he wasnt lying and this wasnt a joke.

"Yeah! Isn't that cool! Term starts in about a week so we have to get our stuff! Mum can we go to diagon alley now?" Renesmee asked.

"Why not? Lets go!" Edward cried. Diagon Alley? What, where on earth was that? They walked along the road and went left and right and right again. They came to a blackened place with dark windows and a sealed door, what were they doing here? Surely you cant go in......... but Harry was wrong you could.

" Ready hold your breath!" Alice said with a grin :D. They walked inside and Harry could see why you had to hold his breath , this place was manky, horrible, ewy and it was also a bar. As a matter of fact Harry didnt _accually _remember going inside, they just sort of ended up there. They almost ran accross to the other end of the bar and walked through the door that was there. It was a releif to get outside, the fresh air felt good on his lungs. They stood inside a small brick square area - a dead end.

" Okay here we are." Alice smiled. She walked forward and took out a long stick from behind the bins. She then tapped each brick in a kind of sequence. And the rest was just magic! The bricks slid apart to reveal a small alleyway.

**Thank you for reading, Im not sure if I should go on to Hogwarts.....tell me some feedback and if I should continue.... :D**

**Please Review!!! :D :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Diagon Alley**

"Wow!" Harry whispered. It was great, there on front of him was a street, a small but large street in a way.

There were shops lining the sides, and it wound on for about a mile. When Harry lookes back at the pub, it was replaced already by a wall.

"So you weren't kidding." Harry told Renesmee. "About all this I mean."

Harry was trying to work out the strange look on her face, halfway between suprise and offended.

"Of course I wasn't, I'd never lie to you Harry. Oh no! Dad? The sky." Renesmee said the last part with a worried looked up and the clouds had begun to part to reveal the sun. Renesmee took Harry's hand and led him to the closest shop. Harry felt his heart race as she touched his hand, and also heard Renesmee chuckle quietly.

"So Nessie, what kind of animal do you want this year?" Edward asked her as though it were rehearsed.

Harry realised they were standing in an over-crowded pet shop. There were owls, toads, cats, lizards and in some cages starnge looking creatures, he could of sworn it was a dragon.

"Um...how about an owl? Please dad?" Nessie begged, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh okay!" Edward declared. Harry suddenlly thought of something; he had no money! What was he supposed to do now, just conjure things for school out of nowhere? Wait could he do that? He was a wizard after all.

_Books._ He thought, but nothing happened. He tried again waving his hand behind his back.

"Shoot." He wispered.

"Is everything ok Harry? You look stressed out." Bella asked.

Edward looked at Bella and nodded.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Harry looked at them all staring at him. When he looked at Jasper's smooth face he suddenlly felt calm.

"Um yes everything is ok. Edward could I talk to you?" Harry asked. He felt really stupid saying this to Edward alone but he didn't want to embarress himself on front of Renesmee.

"Yes sertinly" Edward answered. Harry led the way to a small corner in the back of the shop.

"I feel really stupid." Harry admitted.

"Oh its ok you can tell me." Edward said calmly.

"Well the thing is I have no money. Ive never had any, never held any paper money either. What should I do?"

"Well the thing is, you do have money, you just dont know you do, its in a special wizard bank up town."

Edward told him.

"Uh, how did it become _my_ money?" Harry asked.

"Well your parents gave it to you before they died and since you were too young at the time they put it in a wizard bank." Harry stared at him cluelessly. What was he on about? How on earth did he know his parents?

"You see your parents and I sort of _grew up _ together. We went to Hogwarts when we were 15. Along with a boy called Cedric Diggory. Cedric died in his 6th year." Edward told him.

"Oh so I can get my money any time I want?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I'd like to get it now please." Harry told him, and with that Edward glided through the busy shop and went to get the others.

**Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Gringotts

**Chapter 8**

**This chapters about Harry getting his money, this isnt the exact discription of gringotts but its the way I'd have it. Enjoy (: People have been saying that Ive changed Harrys timeline, but remember that this is a fanfiction and its a fan-made version of the book so dont be harsh (:**

**Gringotts**

Harry and the others walked through the streets as if running from something. The Cullens kept glancing nervously at the sky as they walked, always a little too quickly through the streets. The sun was just dodging the clouds, ducking in between like a dolphin coming up for air.

Before Harry knew it they all stopped outside a strange building. Its was a huge building with diagonal windows and doors.

"Edward, Jasper and I are going to bring Renesmee to get her owl, so we'll meet you at Olivanders Ok?" Alice said to Edward. "Harry do you want an animal? Its a gift from us."

"Um Ok, but you really shouldn't." Harry replied. He was suddenlly getting red in the face.

"Really its Ok, how about an owl?"

"Ok sure!"

"I'll see you in a bit Harry!" Renesmee sang towards him. And Harry could feel his heart race as he replied.

"Yeah! See you, enjoy picking out your owl!" He said rather loud as she raced off after Jasper and Alice. _Enjoy picking out you owl?_ _How stupid!God she must think Im an idiot! What was that? Mabey she wont remember it._ Harry thought to himself. He also heard Edward chuckle, he does that alot doesn't he?

Edward took Bella's hand and walked up the steps Harry followed and walked through the doors on his way to his fortune. Inside there were _goblins! _They were perked behind desks up against each wall. The floors were made of some marble type texture, and the walls too. There were big pillars like the ones you'd get on a roman rich persons house hundreds of years ago, made of marble. "Oh my!" Bella gasped.

"Its Ok Bella, they wont hurt you, but they are very rude." Edward answered to her gasp. "You too Harry ok?"

Harry was surprised as Edward placed his arm around Harrys shoulder. Edward's skin was so cold, Harry had been sure it was around at least, if not, 13 degrees outside. Edward removed his arm hastily, if not awkwardly. As they approached the main desk which was at the end of the hall of marble, Edward whispered: " This is the safest place in the world! You could try rob this place but never find your way back out again. There's even dragons deep in the richest voults." He said the last part so low it was bearly audible.

"Hello, and what do we have here? Why could it be the famous Harry Potter?" The goblin at the desk asked Harry.

"Yes we are here to withdraw money under the name of Harry Potter." Edward said with ease.

"Oh and does Harry have his key?"

"Key?" Harry asked, confused. What was this a prank? Did Edward do this to him on purpose, he knew Harry didnt have the key so he made this whole story up... rich boy with his silver volvo -

"Yes I have it right here." Edward said while pulling a gold key out of his pocket. " It took me a while but I found in the end." Edward handed the goblin the now Harry felt stupid.

"Right this way then." The Goblin said grumpily. He led them through a long hallway off the main area. It wasnt anything like the lobby, it was stone walls built up, with something steeping through.

As they got to the end, Harrys jaw dropped. There were voults along the walls of this huge cave. It went down so far, mabey even as far as below the underground london trains! There was also rails going in every direction in the empty space in the middle of the cave. The goblin suddenlly whistled and a big, boat like vehical drove on the rails toward them. The each climbed in, Harry being the last, almost fell down into the black abys. Luckily Edward caught Harry with perfect ease.

They travelled along the rails not too slow and not too fast.

"You must be excited Harry, not every one gets accepted in Hogwarts! Your mum and dad would be proud." Bella whispered in his ear, her cool voice making Harry go soft inside.

"Um yeah I guess so. Did you's two know my parents? Well you must have, but do you know how they died?" Harry asked anxiously, he never got the full story, all Aunt Petunia said was "They just died ok? Now go to your attic!".

He was hoping to get the full story because lately he was having dreams about them and sometimes he found himself waking up and crying out for them. Edward and Bella exchanged a look at eachother and then Bella let out a sigh.

"You know Harry this isnt the right place and the right time. But I promise you will find out soon ok?"

They stopped so abruptly that Harry had to grab Edwards arm for support. God he was so cold!

"Here we are." The little goblin said as he walked over to the voult and used the key to open it.

Inside Harry could see nothing but gold. The was stacks of itbut they were little gold coins, bronze ones too and silver! Harry had never even dreamed of this much money before. He was so happy.

"Dig in take what your pockets can carry- wait hold on I have a pouch right here." Edward said while he pulled out a long pouch with a string attached for his filled up on gold and bronze and silver. "Thank you" Harry said to Edward.

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles and the bronze are knuts."Edward told him. "One galleon is about the equavilant of £3.04. And 17 sickles make up one galleon and one sickle ishalf a it?"

"Nope, but I'll learn!" Harry replied. The journey back was short and quick and when they met up with the others Alice had a surprise for him.

"Here you are Harry!" Alice had said while handing him a cage with a snowy white owl inside.

"Wow"Harry said. "Thank you so much Alice, Jasper."

Alice winked at him, but Jasper just nodded and smiled, shining his brilliantly white teeth at him.

"Well lets get our wands!" Renesmee cried as she took Harrys hand and lead him into the shop they were standing outside. Once again Harrys heart almost jumped out of his skin as Nessie touched him.


End file.
